The Anatomy of Revenge
by actualWiccan
Summary: The Avengers have become corrupted trying to find & kill the Scarlet Witch as she propagates chaos in NYC - Wolverine has just murdered Tommy & has his sights set on Billy next, prompting Billy to seek help from an unlikely ally - the Young Avengers. Enter Teddy, who plans to teach Billy a thing or two about the villainy of revenge. BillyxTeddy (rated T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oi, so this is my first fanfiction ever; I've chosen YA because I LOVE BillyxTeddy (OTP is an understatement) & I wanted to see if I could try working with it. That being said, Teddy hasn't even shown up yet. Oh well! He will soon.  
**

**I tend to write very descriptive & long narratives, so please mind that; & reviews/criticism is always welcome, but be soft on the 'correctness' of facts (who's in the Avengers, who died first, what so-&-so said in Issue #8 as supposed to what I've written, &c.) I'm more looking for actual writing advice (but if something's REALLY off, for example if Batman showed up in the Avengers or something, please kindly let me know haha).  
**

**But yeah, this is an AU, wherein Billy isn't a part of the YA, he knows he's the Scarlet Witches' son (but hasn't found her), is biologically related to Tommy, & this also takes place in a kind of world where the Avengers are, to restate the summary, kind of corrupt. That'll be central in this story.**

**Anyways, here goes! -****大****卫**

**(Oh, & about my name; I'm a gay guy who actually practises the Wiccan religion, so to say I love Billy Kaplan is, again, an understatement.)**

**I don't really name chapters either, so they're just gonna be 'Chap. 1,' 'Chap. 2,' &c.**

* * *

"Tommy …," Billy could feel the sting of tears in his eyes.

"Y'see, bub, when I said I'd fuck you up for looking for her, I _meant_ it," Wolverine's hoarse voice was perfectly matched with the sadistic smile on his face.

Billy's eyes became inflamed with turquoise blue; the colour that meant running away was a good idea.

But Wolverine didn't run; he was far too stubborn to believe an omega-powered mutant like Billy Kaplan could do any harm to him at all. He just stood & watched as Billy's small, lean body began to vibrate.

Only when Billy began to levitate off of the ground & clench his fists did Wolverine decide it might not be a smart thing to stick around.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath, hopping the chain-link fence behind him & running down the dark alley from which he came.

Billy laughed darkly, "Not so fast."

A sickening crack was all Wolverine heard before he woke up in Avengers' tower, with Jarvis at his side holding a syringe of cyan-coloured fluid.

"What …," he stammered weakly. Even Jarvis wasn't accustomed to seeing or hearing Wolverine in such a weakened state.

Captain America slowly walked up to the side of Wolverine's bed, & shook his head.

"The kid must've done something _really_ bad, if Logan can't even heal himself all the way."

"Indeed," Jarvis flicked the syringe a couple of times to get rid of any air bubbles in the fluid, then poised to aim at Wolverine's seriously burnt upper arm.

"_Ow!_ You son of a―"

"Logan, you _need_ this. Calm down," Captain America pushed Wolverine back into bed as he shot up from the surprise.

"What the hell happened?" Wolverine spat.

"You were attacked, almost _killed_, by one of the Scarlet Witches' sons, Billy. It's been 3 days since you were conscious," Captain America sighed.

"That little …," Wolverine growled, his claws pushing out from between his bruised knuckles.

"You killed his brother, Logan."

"Yeah, so what!? That little shit's next, too! I'm just doing what Tony said," Wolverine had amassed the strength to sit up in his bed.

"In case you haven't noticed, Logan, the Avengers work as a _team_. We don't go off independently, fulfilling little side missions without the consent & support of the rest of the group first, _especially_ when those little 'errands' are of a personal nature."

"_Personal!?_ How can you say that, Cap, after what that bitch did to us? She _ruined_ the Avengers. & there's no doubt those two little misfits are gonna turn out _exactly_ like her, if we give them the chance."

Captain America raised his voice slightly, "_Us_, Logan. What she did to _us_ was a tragedy. Not _you_; _u-s_. The _whole team_," he backed off a little & quieted down, "& may I remind you that you were as bad of a misfit as they come, once."

Wolverine just stared at Cap, his teeth bared.

"I'll say this now; _you_ can go off trying to kill _whoever_ the fuck you want, Logan, but me nor the rest of the team are going to cover your ass every time you get hurt from doing it. We need to _secure_ these kids, not peg them off like wild animals. They have potential, just like you did when you came to us. I'll do what I can to make sure no-one else finds out about you being a murderer _this_ time, but next time, I make no promises."

& with that, Captain America led Jarvis out of Wolverine's hospital-like room, & slammed the door.

Wolverine punched a hole in the wall beside him, & regretted it, the pain in his hand still fresh like it just happened.

Just a week or two before, Iron Man made the suggestion that the Avengers 'go after & take out' the Scarlet Witches' two sons, Billy & Tommy, after Tommy sped into a bank & took everything he could get his hands on, severely injuring three people in the process.

"While Billy hasn't done anything, yet, _he's_ the one with the most power ― with enough training, or simply an intense emotional trigger, he could clap his hands & kill everything on this planet," Iron Man paced the office in front of the other Avengers.

"That's why they should be killed," Wolverine licked his lips; it had been far too long since he killed, being a 'hero' & everything.

"_No_," Captain America got out of his seat, "this is preposterous. We don't kill without reason, especially children."

"No reason? Cap, these kids are ticking time bombs!" Iron Man threw his hands in the air. "What … you want to _train_ them?"

"Why not?" Cap shrugged, turning to face the others. "Wouldn't it be something if we could _show_ the Scarlet Witch that she's in the wrong, by making her two sons the greatest Avengers this world has ever seen?"

"Why," Wolverine retorted, "so you can have your lovely Wanda say she's sorry & come back to the Avengers, to _you_? I don't think so ― let's just kill them all & be done with it."

Captain America clenched his fists, "That's not what I meant, Logan."

"Alright! Alright, here's what we'll do," Iron Man stepped between the two men, "we'll come up with a plan to _secure_ them here. We'll train them, & most of all, we'll make _no_ mention of this to Magneto, the Scarlet Witch, or _anyone_ in that company; we'll let them do that. Agreed?"

Cap & the other Avengers, except for Wolverine, nodded with agreement.

"Logan?" Cap raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever," Wolverine waved it off.

Billy was standing in front of a large, mahogany coffin, inlayed with floral designs & with gold tassels on the four corners.

_"Tommy would _hate_ this coffin,"_ Billy thought to himself, his lips twitching upward at the corners for a millisecond.

As Billy & Tommy's mother, Rebecca, read out Tommy's eulogy, Billy thought about the whole scenario. Of course Wolverine wasn't going to be charged with murder, the Avengers would never allow for that. This whole thing was going to remain a sham, a _secret_ kept from the public, & from his own _mother_. Billy knew he wouldn't let his brother pass away being swept under a rug like that. But who knows what the Avengers, or more specifically _Wolverine_, would do if they found out that Billy told people, especially a civilian, about what actually happened? Billy wasn't usually a timid person, but remembering seeing his own brother be impaled through his chest by three razor-sharp adamantium claws made him shiver at what would happen to him. & he knew Tommy would be _extremely_ pissed off if Billy got himself killed over this whole incident. Heaven would kind of suck for Billy if his brother sat there bitching at him for eternity.

So then this was it; Billy was going to _avenge_ his death by killing the _Avengers_. He smiled slyly at the irony, a single icy tear rolling down his face as they lowered Tommy's coffin into the ground. His face twisted with rage watching his mother wailing in his father's arms.

_"Oh yes,"_ Billy thought to himself, _"Wolverine, & _all_ of the other Avengers, are gonna pay."_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N ― I'm going to try writing this now, from first-person points of view, as though the 'first chapter' was actually a prologue._**

**_SORRY this is moving along so slowly, I like to take my time with a plot & do a shit-ton of character build-up & background-storying before I get going with the action!_**

**_However, I will say I'm quite enjoying writing this, partly because of how much SASS I've put into Billy, without even realising it at first! He's just a little flaming ball of bitch! I love it; but yeah, here's how he & Teddy first meet, & now Billy's kind of got a 'plan' for dealing his just desserts to the Avengers. _**

**_I know it sucks & all, but I'm just happy that I've finally grown the balls to post something I've written online! Woot woot for getting over self-confidence issues lol! :D _****- 大卫**

* * *

It had been one week since Tommy … I could barely say it, _died_. No; _was killed_ was more like it.

"You're going to be late, Billy!" my mother tried to yell up the stairs.

I rolled my eyes as I put everything I needed into my backpack. I wanted to yell '_I'm going to teleport there, everything should be fine!_' but my mother had been through enough trauma recently; she didn't need any more.

"I'm fine! I'm just finishing up now! I'll make sure to walk as fast as I can!" I called back.

"Alright, well I have to go now; make sure you're home _right after school_!" my mother was on a heightened-paranoia streak after she learned that 'Tommy was mugged in an alleyway.' If only she knew …

"Okay!" & with that, I heard the door shut a floor below me.

Walking to school was easy enough, but teleporting was so much more enjoyable. There were only a couple of times that I had almost got caught. But the kids at my school were far too stupid to believe their eyes, especially if it were to come to something like that. Besides, a good three-quarters of them are on psychedelic drugs half the time, so they'd probably just assume they were hallucinating.

Once I set foot in that building, I changed completely. There was a time long ago that I was hurt by everything, when peoples' jeering & mockery was so hurtful to me. Now, I didn't give two shits. I started retaliating at the idiots who called me 'fag', 'queer', whatever ― you name any gay-slur ― I've been called it.

"Hey Kaplan, come suck my dick & I'll leave you alone for the week," some football jock would say.

"I'm good, my mother told me not to put small things in my mouth," I'd reply, emotionless.

The girls standing around the jocks would guiltily laugh, prompting absolute embarrassed silence from their boyfriends.

"I'll fuckin' kill him," the idiot would mumble to himself.

It actually worked, too. People stopped saying shit to me, or at least they'd think of more creative ways to bully me. Mostly it turned from words to actions. I'd get beaten every now & then, but it wasn't anything that a little magic wouldn't fix. Supposedly, stuff like that makes you stronger too ― I couldn't agree more.

Casually entering my first-period class, chemistry, I sat down at my usual spot; middle row, right up against the window.

"Good morning Billy," my chemistry teacher smiled; she liked me for some reason, probably since I wasn't an idiot & I actually came to class & did my work ― just a theory, though.

"Hi," I smiled back, putting my books on my desk & whipping out my latest _Young Avengers_ issue, drool almost collecting in my mouth at the beautiful cover-art of Hulkling, dead centre, with everyone else around him.

"Hey, Billy," my teacher was suddenly standing next to me.

"Oh, uh, what?" I tried to quickly conceal the comic book, to no avail.

"There's a new student in here to-day, who's kind of struggling with chemistry right now ― I was wondering if you'd like to help him out a bit, not just here, but maybe showing him around or something too."

Biting my lip, I picked out the word 'him' from my teacher's request. It was a guy.

_'I'll just show him the gym & then ditch him,'_ I smiled to myself.

"Sure, I'll do it."

"Great! He should be here any minute now―"

She was interrupted by a "Ms., uh, sorry―"

"Oh! Theodore! It's pronounced just like 'dairy'" Ms. Dari smiled at the boy, who I leaned over slightly in my chair to look at.

Holy shit, this kid was … well, _huge_. Like he'd been lifting weights ever since he appeared in his mother's womb or something. He was pretty tall, too, with windswept blonde hair & electric-blue eyes.

"Oh, wow …," I cursed myself quietly. What did I get myself into now?

"Like I said I would," Ms. Dari said very matter-of-factly, "I've found someone who'll show you around to-day, & help you out in this class as well."

She turned to face me, & the fire erupting in my cheeks was very unsuccessfully waved off by my lame introduction.

"I'm B-Billy, nice to meet you," I offered a sweaty hand.

He shook it, & I totally noticed him wiping it off on the side of his jeans.

"Theodore, but, uh, please call me Teddy," his smile was a sick joke that was being played on my hormones. I couldn't stand how perfect & white his teeth were.

"So, you can sit right here, &, because you don't have a text book yet," Ms. Dari began doing the unthinkable, sliding the empty desk right up against mine, "you can just read off of Billy's."

Oh joy; this was about to get awkward.

"Yeah, well," I muttered to myself, basically shoving myself into the windowsill.

Teddy chuckled, "Hey, I don't bite; do I smell though?" he lifted his gloriously built arm & sniffed loudly. "No, I'm good."

I frowned; this kid was _trying_ to be nice. It seemed fake. But oh, I could definitely get used to the view.

"So, uh," I kept things as frigid as I could, "what in this class are you struggling with, exactly?"

The kid turned & looked me in the eye, "Uh … pretty much everything. I mean, I get all this compound stuff & the nomenclature, but …"

A slight smirk crossed my face, _'Nomenclature is a big word for kids like you; I'm impressed.'_

He looked back down at his notebook, rife with notes from his previous school. "There're just so many theories & rules & exceptions that I find it kind of hard to keep up," he blushed.

Pity coursed through my veins; he was just so _cute_! It was stupid & I needed to stop thinking about it, but it was the truth.

Smiling sympathetically for the first time in what felt like aeons, "I'll help you, don't worry. You'll be an honours student in no time."

"Really? You'd do that?" he looked up sheepishly, his lips almost pouted.

"Of course!" I failed at toning down my enthusiasm, & I knew that my original plan of ditching him at the gym was still ago, but I could have my cake & eat it too while the chance presented itself.

"Oh my God, I think I understand some of it now," Teddy walked with me down to my locker with his eyes glued to my textbook & his mouth propped open by a sense of sudden accomplishment. It was hilarious.

"Oh? What would you call K2(SO4)?" I challenged.

Teddy's pride crumbled & I immediately felt bad.

"It's find, Ted, we'll get you there, it won't take long," I nudged him with my elbow as he handed me my textbook. Did I just call him Ted? Did I just shorten a short-form of a name?

"I guess; hey, uh, Billy, thanks a lot for helping me. You're kind of my savior," that blush invaded his perfect skin again, even reddening the tips of his ears too as he stared at the floor.

"Don't ... mention it," I spoke flatly, seeing an all-too-familiar face behind Teddy.

Kessler wore his usual 'I-still-can't-spell-'because'-&-I'm-16-years-old' grin, looking like he just won the award for 'Stupidest Living Thing Known to Man'. If I was stronger, like Teddy here, I'd put braces in that mouth of his in the blink of an eye.

"How's it goin', fag?" He propped his arm over my shoulder.

Standing like a statue, I raised my eyebrows, "I'd be better if you showered every now & then."

"What? You don't like the smell of a _dirty_ _man_?" Kessler chuckled, "no, I'd have to be naked first, right? That's how it works?" Some of Kessler's buddies joined the little group we started, & Teddy just looked dumbfounded.

"Is this queer hitting on you? Hi, I'm Kessler; I haven't seen you around here before ― are you new?"

Teddy fumbled with his books a little before speaking, "Yeah; I―"

"God, Kaplan! Hitting on the new kid already?! Fuckin' fags, man," Kessler jeered, his buddies all laughing like Neanderthals behind him.

"No, what I meant was I'm new―"

Teddy was stopped short again, Kessler putting his arm around him now, "You have _got_ to come talk to Coach, he'll put you on any team you want! Plus, it'll save you from this thing over here," they all laughed again.

"Uh, okay, sure―"

With that, & a quick gut-wrenching punch to the stomach, Kessler & his buddies made off with the beautiful new boy I was supposed to be showing around.

_'Well, there you go Billy,'_ I felt fury trickling down my spine & then rush through my veins, _'now someone _else_ can show him the gym!'_

This shouldn't have made me angry; I knew this was going to happen. It just sucked that I hadn't even known the kid for _two hours_ by the time it happened.

_'Whatever,'_ I thought again, _'after I'm done with the Avengers, Kessler will be next; that won't be the slightest bit difficult.'_

As soon as I began to feel my feet leave the floor, & seeing the slight blue glow around my hands, I decided it was time to calm down & finish the day, _alone_.

There was this tradition I had wherein I would always sit on one of the back staircases that came from a fire-exit behind the school, & read my comic book for a half-hour or so until all of the kids had disappeared. Part of it was that I liked the quiet & the privacy, but I also liked to make sure that I wasn't going to get beaten to shit on my way home by any of those idiots. It was best to wait until they were all gone.

Carefully removing the plastic from my brand-new copy of _Young Avengers_, I sighed & reveled in the artwork of my favourite series. But when Kate Bishop mentioned 'Speed', or Tommy (he was more in with the Young Avengers than I ever will be) on the first page, I realised, I hadn't even thought about him the whole day. I was so distracted by Teddy & Kessler & school & shit that I hadn't even given him a thought. My dead brother, forgotten in just over a week by his own twin.

It was disgusting.

Before I even knew it was happening, tears had begun to fall on my now-not-so-new comic, & I was glowing blue & shaking, my powers beginning to flare.

"_FUCK!_" I yelled, throwing the comic down & burying my head in my hands. I didn't care if anyone heard me, I was so infuriated I'd probably just zap them to dust right then & there.

_'Billy, think about how stupid that would make you for doing that,'_ my thoughts reminded me. Using my powers in public, especially to hurt a random kid, wouldn't be the best idea.

"Hey, what's going on―?"

I looked up, luckily not shaking or glowing anymore, but definitely looking like a complete sob-story all alone behind the school.

Through the murkiness of my teared-up vision, I saw the statuesque build of none other than Teddy standing before me.

"Billy? What happened? Are you alright?"

"I," wiping the tears from my face, "I'm fine. I'm going home, sorry."

"No, no, wait," Teddy insisted, gently tugging at my sleeve as I tried to hurry past him.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Uh, I …," his face was hurt.

"Sorry, Teddy, I'm just not in a good mood right now. See ya," I spun on my heels & hurried into an alleyway before I calmed down. Sticking around when I was as angry as that would've resulted in someone getting hurt or something exploding. Feeling a bit upset with myself about dong that to Teddy, i had to shake it off so that i could teleport back to the side of my house, where there weren't any windows.

"I'm home!" I pretended to be in the best mood of my life.

"Billy! You're late!" my mother shrieked, enveloping me in an asphyxiating hug when she came out from the kitchen.

"Sorry, I had to stop at the comic store before I come back … I _had_ to."

"Alright, as long as―" my mother stopped. "Are you crying, Billy?"

_'Dammit all,'_ I thought to myself, conjuring an excuse as quickly as I could.

"I … I was just thinking about T … Tommy," saying his name actually brought tears back into my eyes.

"Oh sweetie," my mum leaned back in, her own tears falling on my shoulder.

"He's always there for you to talk to, still; he can hear you," my mum cried softly.

The TV was just visible from behind my mum; the Young Avengers were plastered all over the screen, with Patriot muttering something about needing some extra help & how the bad guys were getting 'bigger & badder' ― a headline was posted beneath them:

_"YOUNG AVENGERS LOOKING FOR GIFTED YOUTH TO RECRUIT"_

_'Perfect timing,'_ Billy thought, scheming as his mother clung to him; the only thing he read out of the headline was _'Infiltrate the Young Avengers.'_


End file.
